Collapsible containers and crates are commonly used to transport and store a variety of items. Such crates are typically formed of injection molded plastic and are frequently adapted to receive perishable food items, such as produce. When assembled, such containers are rectangular in shape and have a flat base surrounded by four upstanding side panels which are joined to the flat base. When the containers are not in use, the collapsible feature of the containers allows the containers to be folded or otherwise reduced in size, thereby providing a desired compact size when storage space is minimal.
Current collapsible containers, however, are not well suited for displaying its contents, particularly at the point of sale. The task of investigating the contents of a particular collapsible container is even more arduous in a situation where the containers are stacked upon each other. Under these circumstances, the containers must typically be unstacked in order to discover and access its contents.
Consequently, there is a need for an improved collapsible container which is suitable for display purposes. The improved container should allow for enhanced visibility of the contents of the container, as well as access to the contents of the container. The improved container should also be capable of stacking with similar containers when assembled and nested with similar containers when folded. The container should also allow for visibility and access under conditions where the containers are stacked. The container should also have a sturdy construction and load-bearing properties.